zimfandomcom-20200222-history
The Frycook What Came from All That Space
" " is the 6th episode of the second season of'' Invader Zim. It first premiered on December 27, 2003 in Australia. In the United States, it was first released as part of the ''Horrible Holiday Cheer DVD on October 12, 2004 and it made its TV debut on Nicktoons on August 19, 2006. It is the 26th episode overall. Summary While in Skool, Dib fails at an another attempt to prove to the class that Zim is an alien. Suddenly, a mysterious figure bursts through the ceiling, kidnaps Zim, and takes him into space. Dib attempts to reason this as proof to alien life, but his classmates only respond with laughter when Poonchy points out that bird excrement has landed on Dib's jacket. Meanwhile, Zim is brought aboard his captor's ship, who reveals himself as Sizz-Lorr, a Frylord who was in charge of taking care of Zim during his banishment on Foodcourtia. When Zim escaped to attend The Great Assigning, Sizz-Lorr was trapped alone in his restaurant, Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster, for twenty years during The Great Foodening (though the time that passed for the rest of the universe was much shorter). After it ended, the Frylord vowed to find Zim and get retirubution. Zim manages to contact GIR and orders him to call the Tallest; instead, he randomly runs outside with a monkey-shaped kite, meanwhile now that Sizz-Lorr has Zim in his greasy clutches again, he gives Zim a "surprise", which is to clean up Booth 12, which houses an alien carnivorous beast. Also, to ensure that Zim won't escape a second time, Sizz-Lorr reveals that he has equipped the restaurant with a special security system that will recognize Zim's Bio-Signature and make him explode if he attempts to leave the building. Adding to his horror, Zim finds out that in one week the Foodening will begin again, leaving him trapped for twenty years just like Sizz-Lorr endured. Back on Earth, GIR is at the house alone and is visited by Dib, who asks where Zim has gone for three days. GIR remembers that Zim told him to call the Tallest, and does so while Dib watches. Meanwhile, for his first day back at his banishment, Zim is immediately put to work doing all kinds of horrible and demeaning jobs until he's eventually ordered to entertain the customers in a suit filled with "white hot grease." Zim meets Eric the Blob. As they talk, Zim directs Eric's attention to the security system at the front door: the Blob identifies it as a Vortian 'Splodey System, and casually recalls that he had once worked on installing them until they were discontinued because of their one flaw: they won't recognize escaping prisoners if they "surround themselves with enough thickness" - the prisoners escaped by hiding in garbage cans. After a brief moment of silence, this eventually gives Zim an idea. The next day, Eric comes in the restaurant as he does every day. But when he orders, Zim hides himself in Eric's food. When Eric eats it, Zim goes into his stomach along with it. Zim escapes from Schloogorgh's because Eric's body is thick enough to hide Zim from the security system. Unfortunately, Sizz-Lorr realizes his escape the second he makes it out the door. A long chase ensues, but Zim gets away in a Snacky Cabs taxi just as the next Foodening begins, leaving Sizz-Lorr stuck on Foodcourtia again. Zim of course flies back to Earth, more than ready to return to his "mission" gloating to Sizz-lorr to "enjoy his defeat" back on Foodcourtia the Snacky Cabs announcer says that any cabs not docked will explode "For no apparent reason", thus as the taxi is flying past Saturn, it explodes and crash lands into the front yard of Zim's house. Two human neighbors witness this, but nonetheless accept Zim's claim that it's normal. Happy to be back home, Zim congratulates himself only to find both Dib and GIR dancing in front of the Tallest in his living room. As Zim chases Dib through his house, the Tallest nonchalantly turn off the screen. Facts of Doom Cultural References *Sizz-Lorr's name is a reference to the restaurant chain Sizzler. *The character of Gashloog was most likely named after Gashloog from Nickelodeon's previous show Aaahh!!! Real Monsters. *The teddy bear backpack Eric the Blob wears resembles Shmee, the diabolical teddy bear belonging to Squee, another character created by Jhonen Vasquez. Trivia of Doom *When the episode first aired, it was erroneously listed as "Frycook of Doom." *In "Career Day", it was shown that the only job most suitable for Zim was in Fast Food services, which foreshadowed being put back to work at Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster. *This marks the first and only time in the series in which Dib came into contact with the Tallest. As shown in "Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom", the part where Dib met the Tallest during the invasion of the future was not true, as most of the parts in that episode never happen. *On the floating screens that depict a "Wanted" poster of Zim, there is holographic writing to the right that says "ZIM IS DUMB". *This is the last time a Control Brain makes an appearance. The only other time was in "Tak: The Hideous New Girl". Had the series continued, more could have appeared in "The Trial", and it's possible that there would have been more appearances by them beyond that in other planned but unmade episodes. *This episode has a slight difference in animation than the all of the others. It can be assumed that the crew had hired a new animation team. *Unexpectedly, when it aired in the US in 2006, this was the last episode of the series before Nickelodeon ended it for good. **Also, this episode aired years earlier in other countries such as Australia which first aired it on 2003. *GIR creates a kite in this episode that resembles the green monkey picture in Zim's living room. *In the transition between the end of Dib's class presentation and Zim being abducted by Sizz-Lorr, you can see a tear in Dib's eye. This is the only time in the series Dib is known to cry. *Zim also breaks down crying, when he's sent to "cheer up" Eric the Blob, as he couldn't take another day being forced to work in the restaurant. *Zim claimed that Eric the Blob takes several hours to order food. However, another scene that happened afterwards has Eric taking only a few seconds to order. Then again, Zim was probably exaggerating. *Zim probably could have escaped when he was wearing the suit filled with hot grease, as he was surrounded with enough thickness. However, he probably wouldn't have made it very far. *In the DVD commentaries, Jhonen Vasquez notes that the Irken symbol on Sizz-Lorr's shoulder pads and on the floor of his ship was an error. He should have had the standard two-eyed symbol. The one-eyed symbol is for invaders and Sizz-Lorr is not an Invader. *This episode is listed as "The Frycook/What Came From All That Space" on Amazon Video, as if the authors of the description thought that the episode consisted of two segments called "The Frycook" and "What Came From All That Space." *Ironically, Sizz-Lorr is responsible for his own downfall, as he was the one who ordered Zim to go and cheer up Eric the Blob, which resulted in Zim getting an idea for an escape plan out of their conversation. *It's possible that when the skoolchildren saw Sizz-Lorr kidnapping Zim, they went into shock and couldn't comprehend what they were seeing. By contrast, Dib, who has come into contact with aliens multiple times, was not at all horrified and simply took the event as a glaringly obvious sign of alien life that his classmates disregarded the moment everything was back to normal. *Although the Christmas Special was named the series finale, this episode is how the series ended chronologically and sets up Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus. Things You Might Have Missed *Ms. Bitters is seen in the back of the classroom. Surprisingly, she is stationary during Dib's presentation. *In the beginning of the episode during Zim's flashback, when Sizz-Lorr enters to find Zim gone, his eyes momentarily flash red instead of purple. This may either be simply to emphasize his imposing atmosphere or an allusion to ocular implants. *During Zim's flashback, the box he was carrying and accidentally dropped said "Yummy Nuggets". *Most of the members of The Resisty from the episode entitled "Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars" can be seen in the restaurant on Foodcourtia. *A Planet Jacker can also be seen in the restaurant. *Zim actually apologizes in this episode, when he's trying to get a taxi and he accidentally makes one crash and explode. *When Zim is trying to get a cab, Tallest Red can be seen in the background. However, it's impossible for him to be there, as Tallest Red was on the Massive, watching GIR and Dib's transmission. Additionally, he is standing amongst members of the Resisty, such as Ixane and others. *After Zim comes back to Earth, Licka sees Zim out of disguise and seems to sympathize with him; in the same scene, Licka sprays Zim with water from her garden hose and he doesn't steam up. He could, however, be wearing paste armor. *Some aliens from the episode "Hobo 13" can be seen on Foodcourtia. *When Sizz-Lorr falls into the huge crowd, a split second before that, you can see a ship which resembles the flying skoolbus from "A Room with a Moose". *A Bloaty's Pizza Hog commercial is playing when Zim finds Dib inside his house. *Bloody GIR is seen on a ship in one of Zim's flashbacks. *Many characters from previous episodes appear as background characters in this episode. *When Zim steals the Snacky Cab and collides with some packages, one of them is meant to be delivered to Earth, suggesting that thanks to Zim other races found out about the planet or that Zim himself ironically gets his food from Foodcourtia. This may also explain how Sizz-Lorr could locate Zim in the first place. *When Sizz-Lorr is defeated and lands on the crowd entering his restaurant, one of the aliens resembles Tallest Purple with purple skin. Cuts & Changes *The original title of this episode was Frycook from Beyond the Stars, but it was more than likely changed because it was similar to another episode's title, "Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars". Inconsistencies and Animation Errors *When Zim escaped with the taxi, if one looks in the right corner, the animation crew forgot to draw a part of the spaceship, and stars can be seen beyond. *After Tallest Red says "You blew up all the other Invaders!" in the next scene, when it goes back to Zim, his eyes and uniform are red, not ruby. *At the very beginning there is graffiti that says "Dibs stupid" on a box/podium. Later it says "Dib's stopid." *In previous episodes, Zim uses the giant picture of a green monkey as a two-way video communication screen, but when Dib talks to the Tallest, you can see the picture in the background. This error is corrected when Zim gets back from Foodcourtia. *After Dib says "Excuse me? Alien scum? Give me your planet's coordinates!", the Tallests' locations are switched. This mistake also happened at the end of the episode after GIR and Dib were dancing, although they could have switched at any time between the last time we saw them. *It didn't take six months for Zim to get back to Earth when returning from Foodcourtia, even though Foodcourtia is farther away from Earth. It's possible that the taxi was faster than the Voot Runner, but seeing that vehicle is a warship and the taxi is meant for public transportation, this is unlikely. However, it's rumored that Zim made the Voot runner himself, or it is an outdated model of spacecraft, so this scenario does kind of make sense. **This is also the same problem when they are heading towards Foodcourtia. It didn't take 6 months for them to reach Foodcourtia either, but that is with a different spaceship. **It's possible that the first time Zim and GIR flew to Earth from Conventia, he didn't have an exact route, as the Tallest simply sent him far away and they may have flown into several directions and possibly got lost until finally reaching the planet. If so, that would mean that all future travels were made in much shorter time because Zim knew Earth's location. *When Pigboy flies out the window, the class appears to be several stories above ground, although the Skool is a two-story building. *When Zim is running from Sizz-Lorr, an alien walking away disappears before he makes it to the end of the screen. *When Zim falls back into the Skool, he appears to have glasses before hitting the ground. See also *The Frycook What Came from All That Space Screenshots *The Frycook What Came from All That Space (Transcript) Concept Art File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry01.jpg‎ File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry02.jpg‎‎ File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry03.jpg File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry04.jpg‎ File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry05.jpg‎ File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry06.jpg‎ References es:El cocinero que vino de todo el espacio Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Screenshots Category:Multipart Stories